


Is It Too Late To Pick Truth?

by scifigeek14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sleepovers, Training Camp, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: At the end of their summer training camp, Karasuno decides to play a rousing game of truth or dare that goes a little off the rails.Tsukki's pov.Tsukki/Kuroo is main ship and the others are just hinted, though Oikawa is darn flirty so...This started as silly crack and spiraled into an accidental actual fic. Whoops.





	Is It Too Late To Pick Truth?

Coach Ukai gave them permission to stay up as late as they wanted on the last night of the training camp and have a little "sleep away camp fun" as long as it was nothing that disturbed him, the other adults, or  the other schools, or got them kicked out to never be allowed to return. 

But with an exhausted group of teens riding high on their personal successes and some cooked meat, naturally, as one might suspect, things got rapidly out of hand. Which is how Tsukishima Kei found himself trapped in a game of truth or dare against his will. 

The rules were set by the second years (at least a specific pair of them), and reluctantly agreed to by the third years and everyone else (and enthusiastically agreed to by Hintana who was just excited to be included). No changing your pick and no wussing out on dares, Tanaka had said, or face the penalty. The penalty was to streak up and down the suicide run hill. Tsukishima had pointed out that this was something likely to get them thrown out and therefore was against their Coach's rules, but had been shot down by Daichi and Suga-san of all people (Only if you get caught, Suga had said with a grin that had made Yamaguchi shudder).

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Suga asked the small bundle of hyper energy who was practically vibrating where he sat.

"Truth!" Tsukishima blew air out at his response, of course Hinata didn't know that you  _ always _ pick dare if you want to look cool and avoid telling people things (Two things that Tsukishima was very invested in). 

"Hmmm," Suga hummed, tapping his chin, as if he hadn't already decided exactly what he was going to ask, as Tsukishima was sure he already had, "Who is your favorite person on this team?" 

"Wuh?" Hintaka balked and Tsukishima wanted to laugh. Hinata, the people pleaser, who seemed to love everyone and had somehow managed to make friends with two of the tightest-lipped people from Nekoma and Dateko, was being asked to pick favorites. "Hmmm, well, I like Nishinoya-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai a lot because they are funny and look out for me, but so does everyone else too, well, except Tsukishima," Hinata reasoned. Tsukishima wasn't offended to hear that he didn't make the cut. "But, probably, I have to pick Kageyama!"

"Me?" Kageyama sputtered, his face turning red as a tomato.

"Yeah! You always race with me and you like volleyball as much as me and your setting makes me feel like 'gwoosh' and 'bwah!'. And I probably wouldn't be as good as I can be without you!" 

Damn, Tsukishima almost blushed along with Kageyama at the open and shining sincerity in Hinata's voice and eyes. Kageyama blushed all the more and punched Hinata in the arm with a muttered insult, but he seemed pleased. Tsukishima was sure this had been Suga's intention the whole time. It seemed like the duo's friendship was well on the way to being fully repaired, and perhaps all the stronger for having broken for a bit. It reminded Tsukishima of the way that Yamaguchi had yelled some sense into him recently. 

"Okay, Suga, your turn," Daichi announced, the only one brave enough to pick on Suga.

"Why me?" Suga asked the captain.

"Because you picked on our first years just to watch them blush."

"I did no such thing, but ask away."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Suga, it seemed, knew the rules, either that or he had something to hide. He wasn't sure what Suga could possibly have to hide since he always seemed so open, but thinking about it, Tsukishima didn't actually know that much about him outside of volleyball.

"I dare you to let me pick a text conversation from your phone and do a dramatic reading." 

"Parameters?"

"Up to six back and forths, no other context, no names unless they are mentioned in the text." 

"Fine." Suga unlocked his phone and handed it over. Daichi scrolled for a bit and then his eyes lit up mischievously and Suga blinked, clearly trying to figure out which texts could have brought that reactions. 

"Ahem," Daichi cleared his throat dramatically, "'Dear refreshing-kun, this is Oikawa, Seijoh's beloved captain. From one setter to another, how are you handling Tobio-chan and his overwhelming brattiness? Love, the superior setter.' Then four heart emojis." 

"The grand king texted you!?" Nishinoya yelped, adopting Hinata's nickname for Oikawa.

"Did he text you just to insult Kageyama?" Asahi asked, frowning. 

"Is brattiness a word?" Yamaguchi wondered.

"I forgot about that one," Suga mumbled. 

"Suga responds: 'Don't assume I have your same Kageyama complex. What is with the nickname? My name is Sugawara. And how did you get my number?'." 

"Should have just blocked him," Tanaka groused. 

"I thought it might be good to have contact with Seijoh's captain... just in case," Suga defended. 

"If I may continue, I have a few more texts," Daichi interrupted. "'Suga-chan! I am hurt! I go to the effort to track down your number and allow you to bask in the presence of my glowing personality, an exclusive experience that many would kill for, and you don't even like my very special nickname I made just for you?' Then three emojis and five hearts. Suga then says: 'I'm not one of your fangirls, Oikawa-san.' And the response: 'Fanboys are more than welcome, Suga-chan.' Winky face, winky face, three smiley emojis, and two hearts, and then another winky face." 

"Unnecessary," Tsukishima muttered. 

"Is he… flirting with you?" Ennoshita asked, sounding confused. 

"Oikawa-san flirts with everyone… except me. It's how he messes with the competition while also cultivating his fanbase," Kageyama observed, in an even tone. Everyone stared at him. "Iwazumi-san told me that." 

There was an awkward pause where everyone just let that sink in. 

"But Suga-san is too smart to fall for his flirting, right?" Nishinoya spoke up. 

"Okay, that's enough!" Suga said suddenly, reaching for his phone unsuccessfully. 

"Ah, ah!" Daichi disagreed, "I think I have one more text left." 

"Oh, you really don't have to." 

"Oh but I do. Sugawara responds: 'Buy me dinner first.'" Tsukishima felt his eyebrows fly up towards his hairline and heard Hinata gasp dramatically. "Wait, wait, everyone, the text isn't over yet, because our dear, innocent, vice captain adds...a winky face of his own." 

"What!?" Everyone shouted at a bright red Suga who snatched back his phone. 

"You are so going to regret this, Daichi," Suga grunted sounding truly threatening and Tsukishima was glad he wasn't im Daichi's shoes. 

"Worth it. Who is next?" 

"Tanaka-san!" Nishinoya announced, pointing at his fellow second year and calling him out. 

"I'm not afraid!" Tanaka announced, growling and pumping his muscles. "I pick dare!" No one was surprised. 

"I dare you… to kiss… Yamaguchi!" 

Everyone's heads swiveled towards Yamaguchi so quickly that Tsukishima felt his neck twitch like he'd pulled a muscle. Yamaguchi sat frozen like a buddha statue. 

"S-sure!" Tanaka blustered, never one to back down from a challenge. "Come here Yamaguchi! Not everyone is so lucky to get a kiss from a master like me!" 

He reached over, cupped Yamaguchi's face in his hands and smacking his mouth down over his quite forcefully. When he pulled away with a wet smacking kinda of gross slurping sound, Yamaguchi was so pink that Tsukishima could barely see his freckles. Tsukishima wondered if his innocent, pure, best friend was experiencing a sexual awakening courtesy of their brash senpai. 

A few seconds later Tsukishima blinked in shock when Yamaguchi hauled out and slapped Tanaka across the face. Tanaka raised his hand to his face where Yamaguchi's handprint was stinging. Tsukishima wondered if Tanaka-san was experiencing his own sexual awakening. 

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi yelped, bowing. 

"Ah! It's okay!" Everyone assured him trying to keep him from crying. 

"Nice swing," Tsukishima praised, enjoying the chaos. 

"Someone ask Tsukishima, he looks way too smug," Kageyama grunted. 

"Truth or dare, Tsukishima!" Tanaka asked, immediately getting over his injury at the prospect of Tsukishima's possible humiliation. 

"Dare," Tsukishima said without skipping a beat. He knew the rules. Humiliation was par for the course in this horrendous game, heart to hearts were not. 

There was a pause and no one moved forward to offer up a dare. Tsukishima waited, smirking, wondering if anyone was brave enough to give him a genuinely embarrassing dare and risk facing his wrath and judgemental disdain in return. 

And, then, Yamaguchi smirked and Tsukishima felt his own smirk slip. Yamaguchi had apparently also gotten over his recent (first) kiss and was now out to embarrass his longest friend. 

"Dare you to send a shirtless selfie to your most recent contact, Tsukki," he announced to the shock of pretty much everyone in the room. 

"What the hell, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked, aghast. 

"Want to wimp out?" Yamaguchi asked, sounding much more innocent than the glint in his eyes reflected. 

"It's just going to end up being sent to one of you guys anyway, probably you," Tsukishima reasoned, trying to play it off, and hopefully not have to take off his shirt. 

"Nope," Yamaguchi's grin was downright evil,  "not the most recent contact you texted, the most recent one you added." 

Tsukishima felt a cold sweat sweep over his entire body. There were only two options as to who the most recent contact he had added to his phone was and Tsukishima wasn't sure which of the two would be worse to text a shirtless selfie to. 

"Who is it?" Suga asked, clearly glad that  _ his _ phone conversations were no longer in the spotlight. 

Tsukishima pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, frowning at the 'recently added' section, cursing its very existence and the name that sat at the very top of the list.

"Fuck," Tsukishima swore, not caring that he was in the presence of his senpais. 

"Which is it?" Yamaguchi asked, clearly having narrowed down who the options were before even proposing his dare.

"Kuroo-san." 

The entire team burst into laughter at Tsukishima's expense and Tsukishima bristled in indignation. 

"Are you gonna do it or chicken out?" Tanaka asked.

"Is it too late to switch to truth?" Tsukishima asked, throwing his pride out the window. 

Tanaka responded by making chicken noises, and the rest of the team (sans Kageyama and Daichi) joined in. Tsukishima looked to Ennoshita in betrayal, who just shrugged. 

Out numbered and frustrated, Tsukishima gave in. 

"Fine!" He grunted and ripped his sleep shirt off over his head. He refused to meet anyone's gaze and focused on opening his phone camera. He held up the camera and placed himself in the frame, trying not to show too much of his bare chest while still making it clear he was shirtless (lest he get accused of not doing the dare). Feeling awkward he held up a tentative peace sign and snapped the picture. 

"That's the most angry peace sign selfie I've ever seen," Hinata noted.

"Shut up." Tsukishima fired off a text to Kuroo before he could chicken out and snoozed his phone so he didn't have to look at it. "There, I sent it, you masochists." He roughly tugged his shirt back on and glared at his supposed best friend. 

Hinata was halfway through tentatively asking Daichi if he had a crush on anyone (who had sputtered at the question) when Tsukishima's phone buzzed and everyone stopped and stared at it. 

"Don't look at me like that," Tsukishima complained. 

"Aren't you going to see what it is?" Asahi asked. 

"Don't leave us hanging!" Nishinoya exclaimed. 

"It probably isn't even him. It's like three in the morning and everyone else is probably asleep. It's probably just twitter or something," Tsukishima defended, using more words than he normally would due to nerves and cursing himself for it, "Besides, even if it is, I am under no obligation to tell you his response, you perverts." 

"No fun, Tsukki!" Someone grumbled but Tsukishima didn't catch who it was, distracted by his phone.  

He had a new text… from Kuroo. 

_ You have my attention,  _ It said. There was a follow up text,  _ tho, I'm not sure its appropriate for me to accept a nude from a first year.  _

_ Shut the fuck up! _ Tsukishima typed furiously, his embarrassment overcoming any politeness he may have had towards his senior.  _ Im wearing pants! And it was just a stupid dare.  _

The response was immediate:  _ you crows are playing truth or dare without us!?  _ Kuroo correctly guessed,  _ hold up, we'll be right there!  _

"Uh, guys," Tsukishima spoke up, interrupting the attempt to weasle the name of his crush out of Daichi, "I think we might  be getting company soon."

"Who is coming?" Asahi asked, sounding nervous.

"I don't know, he just said: 'we'll be right there'."

"So it  _ was _ Kuroo-san," Tanaka teased. 

"Shut u-up," Tsukishima stumbled over his words as his phone buzzed again. Another text, this time with a picture attached.

_ We're on our way, but first, figured it was only fair i return the favor. _

Kuroo had sent him a selfie. In it, Kuroo grinned up at the camera shamelessly, shirtless. Unlike Tsukishima he had not been shy, flaunting his full body and showing off his abs illuminated by the flash of the camera. Tsukishima saved the picture to his gallery before he even realized he'd moved his thumb and then promptly chucked his phone face down into his lap at though it had burned him. 

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked him, most likely trying to get the attention off of him. But before he even finished his sentence they were interrupted by a loud voice from the doorway to the hall.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto exclaimed in greeting as he invited himself inside, "I heard there was a party!"

"I don't know about a party, but you are welcome to join," Suga greeted, as the entirety of Fukurodani and Nekoma stumbled inside in various states of consciousness. Kenma looked wide awake, playing a game on a handheld device as he walked. Lev looked like he had sleep walked his way there and the only reason he wasn't passed out was because he refused to be left out. Tsukishima purposefully didn't look for Kuroo.

"We brought snacks," Akaashi said in a calm tone, holding up a bag, clearly having been dragged there by Bokuto. 

The snacks were enough to get a rousing cheer out of everyone and the circle widened to let the other teams join in. Kenma and Lev sat by Hinata and Kageyama, Bokuto and Akaashi ended up by Suga and Asahi. And, of course, Kuroo plopped down right beside Tsukishima. 

No,  _ beside _ wasn't quite the right word. Kuroo sat right behind him and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist as though he were trying to pull him into his lap. The action caused Tsukishima's entire body to stiffen as he tried to escape the embrace. 

"There's my secret admirer," Kuroo purred like a tiger into Tsukishima's ear, his warm breath on his neck. 

"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima complained, not knowing how to properly express his discomfort beyond just saying the man's name and trying to wriggle free.

"Did you like the picture?" Kuroo asked in a whisper so that they wouldn't be overheard. Tsukishima was reminded of the hard muscle that Kuroo was hiding under his hoodie, the abs that were pressed up all along Tsukishima's back and he found himself relaxing in Kuroo's hold, almost against his will. 

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukishima asked, allowing himself to be positioned however Kuroo wanted him and ending up between Kuroos bent knees, propped up against him as though Kuroo was a slightly lumpy heated lawn chair. Kuroo hooked his chin over Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Because I've decided that I like making you blush, Tsukki."

And Tsukishima was more than sure that he was blushing if the look on Yamaguchi's face was anything to go by. He frowned and sent a glare at Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya who were doing shitty job of hiding their amusement. In fact, everyone on the team seemed to be enjoying his forced cuddling session a little too much. Only Kageyama seemed indifferent and for once Tsukishima was thankful that the idiot only had a mind for Volleyball. 

"What did we miss?" The buzz cut guy who was too similar to Tanaka for Tsukishima's liking asked. Tsukishima was grateful for the distraction since as a result everyone's eyes snapped away from him and Kuroo.

"We were just about to get Daichi to admit he has a crush on the captain of the girl's volleyball team," Suga supplied. 

"I do not!" Daichi insisted, "I just admire her as a person!" 

"Ooooo," The group cooed and Tsukishima finally breathed easy, as the attention shifted firmly away from him completely. 

"Okay, do we want to revisit the Oikawa flirting?" Daichi grunted at Suga who turned pink. 

"Wait, the captain from Seijoh?" Akaasi asked, "we've had a practice match or two. He seems…"

"Weird!" Bokuto supplied. "You know what they say, Suga-san, don't stick your dick in crazy." 

"Oi! Who is crazy? Who is talking about crazy? Look in a mirror," Akaashi said, smacking Bokuto while Suga hid his face.

"Tanaka kissed Yamaguchi!" Hinata yelped, looking almost as grossed out as Kageyama at the conversation circling their beloved vice captain. 

"Dude, nice!" The buzz cut guy exclaimed, offering Tanaka a high five. Laughter scattered throughout the group.

With the tension finally broken, the game began again in full swing. Tsukishima tried to make himself seem small and hoped that they wouldn't give him any more dares, or even turn in his and Kuroo's direction. 

Kuroo made it impossible to forget his presence, his distinctive snicker sounding frequently in Tsukishima's ear and his thumbs rubbing absentminded circles over Tsukishima's waist. The movement was soothing and despite the chaos around him Tsukishima found himself struggling to keep his eyes open.

Kuroo was just so warm pressed up along his back and his strong chest was supporting all of Tsukishima's weight. Tsukishima felt his breathing deepen with sleep as he tried to fight it. 

"Megane-kun," Bokuto called through the haze. Tsukishima tried to pry his eyes open but couldn't muster up the energy to do so. "Megane-kun, truth or dare?"

"I think he's asleep," Kuroo answered for him, his chest rumbling as he spoke. Tsukishima tried to speak up to let them know he was still awake but once more failed to actually transform his thoughts to actions. Instead, he just let out a sort of frustrated mumble and subconsciously nuzzled closer into the crook of Kuroo's neck. 

"Aw, really? That's no fun. Wake him up!"

"Naw, let's let him sleep. Our little crow's been working hard, he needs his rest." 

"You're offly sweet on our first year, Kuroo-san," Daichi noted (sounding a bit too much like an overprotective papa bear). If Tsukishima could have opened his eyes he would have glared at him.

"My intentions are pure," Kuroo assured, sounding not at all pure (but that was probably just his normal speaking voice), "He'd be a decent player if he had more confidence in himself and learned to have a little bit of fun. And anyway..." 

Kuroo's voiced faded into muffled sound, like the sound of heavy blankets or the pressure of the water you hear when floating in a pool. Tsukishima let himself be enveloped by the warmth that surrounded him, and his last moment of consciousness was the awareness that someone was taking his glasses off his face. 

When he woke up, the other two teams were gone (likely returned to where they'd been sleeping so as to not worry their coaches and managers in the morning) and his own team was scattered about the room passed out and snoring. With faint amusement he noticed that Hinata seemed to be using Kageyama as a pillow.

Tsukishima checked his phone to see the time, and noticed he had a new text message from Kuroo. The previous night's events came back to him in an embarrassing flood. Panicking, he hurried to open the text message and see the damage. 

It was a picture text, and Tsukishima gaped at the image featuring a smirking Kuroo proudly wearing Tsukishima's glasses gently cradling a sleeping Tsukishima is his arms.

The caption read: _I'm holding_ _your glasses hostage. Better come find me before you crows fly away._

Tsukishima glanced around and patted down the floor near him to confirm that he was, in fact, missing his glasses. Furiously he typed back.

_ How am I supposed to find you if I can't see, dickhead?  _


End file.
